Gender Confused
by Rock Gecko
Summary: A series of short stories following the life Beat has to lead now that he is a girl. What does Neku think to the new situation, and will Beat ever change back?
1. Story 1: Girl

**Girl**

It wasn't funny.

I _really_ wasn't funny.

Except from the small fact... It was entirely hilarious.

I coughed, hiding the laughter that I accidentally let slip from my mouth. This earned me a death glare from Beat.

"S'not funny yo..." The blonde mumbled, large blue eyes peering out at me through underneath the too big beanie. Next to me, Rhyme and Shiki giggled.

"C'mon man, it's not that bad." I smiled, trying to shine some light on the situation.

Small bony shoulders started to shake in anger, as Beat clenched his now delicate hands into fists.

"Not that bad? **Not that bad?!**"

Okay so maybe it was that bad.

After all... It's definitely a bad situation where you can't even listen to your boyfriend speak without wanting to burst into laughter at the new high pitched voice (that rises when he gets angry).

"I'm a chick, for fuck's sake, yo! **A Chick**!"

I couldn't help it any more.

I laughed.


	2. Story 2: Shopping

**Shopping**

"How long do you think he'll stay like this?" I questioned, glancing over to Rhyme. The younger girl smiled at me apologetically, knowing that I was only asking because I was getting sick of waiting.

Changing room chairs are _extremely_ uncomfortable when you're sat there for an hour.

"What do you guys think yo?" Hearing the voice, Rhyme and I both turned our heads to the changing room door and I had to do a double take before focusing on the image before me.

Beat was stood shifting uncomfortably on the spot as we studied his outfit.

His trademark beanie was still firmly attached to his head, while the blonde hair beneath it struggled out through the bottom. His hair wasn't much different since the transformation, maybe an inch longer.

The white top he wore was strapless and shamelessly showed off his smooth, flat stomach. The stretch material hugged his womanly curves perfectly, while accentuating his tiny waist and firm, round breasts.

Another thing as well when choosing the shirt, Shiki had suggested a strapless bra and dragged a very red Beat to the underwear section.

_Looks like he took her advice_, I thought to myself as my eyes travelled over the two round mounds of flesh that most _definitely _weren't suppose to be on my _boy_friend's chest.

Beat's nervous coughing snapped me out of my staring and I continued on with my clothing analysis.

He was wearing some short shorts... Some very_ short_ shorts. Seriously, they didn't even reach mid-thigh. But as I ran my gaze down the firm, smooth thighs, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just this one time, I wouldn't complain. They were combat green in colour.

Actually, now that I think about it, Beat hasn't changed his outfit that drastically. He's basically wearing the same thing, expect in a more sexy (and feminine) manner.

And as my gaze moved back upwards to stare into Beat's eyes, I couldn't help but think that maybe I could live with the shopping.

If only to see the blush that appeared on the blonde cheeks when I carefully lifted my hand to my mouth, and wiped away the drool that had gathered there.


	3. Story 3: PMS

**PMS**

"Stupid... Mother fucking... Bastard piece of shit yo..."

"Beat, calm down. It can't hear you, and while you're a girl-..."

"AM I TALKING TO YOU?!"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I sighed out in frustration. I know it wasn't Beat's fault. I mean it's not like the blonde _asked_ to be turned into a girl. It was just some game glitch (Joshua's fault of course) that somehow affects the RG as well as the UG.

It's complicated, and we try not to think too much about it. All we know is that, yes, Beat is now a girl and no, it will not be permanent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIT' THIS PIECE OF SHIT YO?!"

Oh and let's not forget that the blonde has to now go through, what every other girl goes through.

"Have you tried turning it on?"

"YES I HAVE TURNED THE FUCKER ON! AND WILL YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YO, IT'S BETWEEN ME AND MONITOR!!"

Unfortunately, girl Beat seems to have chosen me as the main target for PMSing.

"You know you shouldn't swear as you are. After all, it's not very ladylike..."

"**NEKU SAKURABA YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP, OR SO HELP ME I WILL PUT ON A STRAP ON AND FUCK YOU 'TIL YOU BLEED!!"**

I smirked.

"Well... If you're offering..."

A skateboard hit me in the face.


End file.
